bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sympathy for the Devil
|characters = Vladimir Sharapova, Takeo Mikio, Gen'ya Masamura, Kiyoshi, Mutsuki Kurogami, Anri Nadeshiko, Haiiro Kousei, Shigai Daija, Asami Subarashī, Tadao Mikio, Akio Yamamoto, Hikaru Miyamoto, Shoki, Satoru Misawa, Miku Sora, Issac Clarke }} Blood Brothers Over a century ago Night had fallen fast upon the land. No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, but all color had faded leaving only a matt black canvas with no stars to be looked upon. The darkness was thick and the torched the boy carried in high right hand hardly lit his path allowing him to see at most an arm’s reach in front of himself, and the black mesh that covered his face only made his sight worse. Other than the darkness and himself all that seemed to exist was the chilly wind that’s harsh bite could be felt through his cloak. He could feel the bite of the wind but unlike most, he didn’t react to the harsh temperature. His blood ran cold through his veins and his bones were chilled but no because of the depleting degrees but rather his unique physiology; he was part of the undead. Eight years of age and his name had spread far and wide, Vladimir Sharapova, Count Dracula. As the darkness grew stronger, its true allies finally showed their colors. A boy, if you could even call him that, not much older than the monster he was about to hunt emerged from his hole that he called home. "That smell..." he thought, utilizing his enhanced senses to detect the undead from over a mile away. "It smells human, but it's different...." Takeo Mikio continued to ponder before falling onto his palms. "Either way he's dead!" he shouted, unleashing a powerful howl that echoed throughout the forest. The winds would carry his voice alarming his prey of his arrival. Expecting said target to flee, he let off a smirk. "Run sheep run. The taste of sweat and fears makes you all the more satisfying." he spoke, before dashing towards his prey's position with blitzing speeds, following him if he ran. Hoping to find some hunters to feast on, Vladimir had his ears pierced as he waited to find his own prey. Then suddenly a sporadic heartbeat echoed in his ear. "Seems he already knows I'm here..." he concluded, before hearing a loud howl. His face was filled with disgust. "If I wanted to eat mutt I would have continued to live with my peasant family..." he commented aloud, awaiting what he suspected to be a wolf. Dashing through the forest, Takeo leaped into the air as he reached his prey. Displaying his fangs and razor sharp claws, he suspected his target was paralyzed with fear. "Just a kid huh, not as much meat as I would have wanted. Might need to be a three course meal." he thought, going for the boy's neck, hoping to kill him in a single stroke. As the beast leaped to the skies, Vladimir gazed towards it. For a moment, he was indeed paralyzed, but not with fear. Rather the emotion he felt was astonishment. The creature possessed a grey fur cloak along with its keened teeth and claws. And yet, Vladimir could tell with a single glance that the beast heading towards him was not mere wolf. Quickly recuperating from his stun, Vladimir used his own inhuman abilities to dodge the creature's attack. Upon doing so, he created some space between the two of them and spoke. "What are ya?" Vladimir asked, attempting to see if his suspicions were correct and his foe was a freak like him. Pleased his prey dodged his attack, Takeo thought he'd do the boy the honor of answering his question, as his dying wish. "I'm your worst nightmare. All the best qualities of wolves with the intellect and personality of a human. I'm a werewolf!" he spoke confidently, not expressing any discomfort with his odd physiology. "Unfortunately, you won't get to go home and cry wolf. Cause in the next couple of seconds..." Takeo exclaimed, commencing his assault once again but this time hoping to latch onto his target with his claws before taking large bite. "You'll be dead!" Vladimir found himself disgusted by the werewolf's arrogant nature. Killing humans was like second nature to him at this point, therefore killing a mix between a mongrel and person felt beneath him. "How do you expect to kill someone that is already dead..." the undead child retorted, before planting his feet onto the ground and clenching his fist. "One punch should do it.." Vladimir told himself. As the beast drew near, he propelled his fist towards the stomach of his foe, not concerned with protecting his body from its claws. The sheer force of his punch could easily splatter the average man's organs and leave them on the brink of death. Even with Vladimir's great speed and strength, Takeo was able to see right through his attack. Unfortunately, his airborne state would prove to be problematic. So close in, at this point it'd be inevitable to take some damage. Thus Takeo decided he'd make the most of a poorly designed attack. Before being punched his claws dug deep into his opponent's body. Upon being punched, he quickly planted his feet and used his lower claws to prevent him from flying off. Winded, his mouth opened wide displaying his sharp fangs. Within less than a foot now, Takeo took a large chomp at Vladimir's lower neck and inner shoulder. While displaying signs of discomfort, Vladimir worked through the pain. "Bastard is a lot tougher than I thought." Vladimir realized, before a smirk yet again arrived on his face. "But if it's a biting contest he wants, then it's a biting contest he'll get." At that moment, Vladimir's fangs revealed themselves. Within such close range of his target, Vladimir mimicked his line of attack and bit onto the wolf's neck and shoulder. But unlike his target, who was attempting to rip of Vladimir's flesh, Vladimir had a different objective. "If he's like me then..." Suddenly began to consume Takeo's blood. "What the fuck?" Takeo thought with concern, feeling his body slowly grow weaker. "Is this dude really, Dracula?!?!?!" Across the world, the concept of quirks had spread far and wide but one name has become infamous throughout all of Europe; Dracula. Takeo had heard rumors of the menacing creature but never thought he'd ever come face to face with it. "Son of a bitch gonna suck me dry if I don't move!" Releasing Vladimir's neck from his jaws, the werewolf also removed one of his claws from Vladimir's arms. "Die you vampire!" he exclaimed before that same hand went for the boy jugular and ripped it from his throat. He then leaped back several feet, remaining cautious in case rumor of his immortality were true. Just as the Werewolf expected, Vladimir’s throat and other wounds began to heal; he truly is part of the undead. “I take it you’ve realized the gap between our two abilities. Now turn over like a good little dog and maybe I’ll keep you as a pet.” Signs of Vladimir’s hubris began to show. Having a vast history of people underestimating him then fearing him, he waited for his target to submit. Despite what he had said, Vladimir had no intention of showing the mutant mercy. “Come on now, I don’t have all night…” Takeo smirked in response. “So, what if you can heal. That just means more meat for me to eat.” He then placed the vampire’s jugular in his mouth and chomped ferociously. “Chewy.” He mocked, having no intention of submitting. “Even if it takes all night, I’ll devour you!” And so it did. The two estranged creatures brawled for hours. Chomping, scratching, punching kicking, through every means each of them attempted to get an edge over each other but nonetheless, dawn had arrived, and both were still standing. While his unique physiology usually prevents him from displaying signs of fatigue, Vladimir’s hungered state caused him to display his vulnerability. And with the sun piercing through the destroyed trees, he began to feel an extreme burning sensation against his pale white skin. “Fuck! It’s day time and I still haven’t eaten.” He thought gazing at his opponent. “He looks weakened, now’s my chance!” he thought, but however his body did not respond that he wished it to. Much like the creature standing before him, Takeo is a nocturnal creature. Gathering his superbeast like strength from the power of the moon, the werewolf was reminiscent to a regular man during the day. “Has it really been six hours…” he mumbled to himself, panting from exhaustion and hunger. “I guess it has…” Vladimir responded. While initially viewing the werewolf as an arrogant prey, over the past couple of hours, Vladimir has undoubtedly discovered a newfound respect for him. “I must say, you know how to hold your own.” “I could say the same thing about you.” Takeo admitted. Having lost his taste for the Vampire long ago, defeating him was simply a pride issue. “How about we consider this a draw until later. I’ve got a nice little cave where we can wait until nightfall.” While paranoid about the wolf’s sudden friendliness, Vladimir could not help but show some joy from being wanted by someone, he was indeed just a child. “Yeah, I guess so…” Vladimir spoke, following the wolf to his quarters. Arriving at his cave, Takeo welcomed the vampire as a guest. “I don’t got much but can I get you anything?” he offered the child. His sudden change of tone was alarming to Vladimir. “Why, did you poison it?!?!” Having no idea what the wolf was offering and yet he was skeptical. “Woah dude, there’s no need to freak out. I think we’ve established neither of us can kill one another.” Takeo spoke in response. “People like you and me are hard to come by so it’s important we stick together.” Vladimir was still unsure, but he appeared less tense. “Yeah I guess. When did your powers first start to show?” he quickly asked. “When I was about four years old, you?” Takeo said, as he gave Vladimir a new set of clothes. “Same…I think.” Vladimir responded, looking a little bit down as he said it. Realizing he was showing his true emotions, he quickly stopped. “It was the best day of my life!” he announced. “So rough for you too, huh?” Takeo cut Vladimir off before he could say anything else. “So the rumors about what ya did…to your family…are they true?” “Yeah, they deserved. Every single one of them would have preferred me dead than help me.” Vladimir spoke, hints of sadness coming off in his voice. “Well consider yourself lucky…my folks gave me up before I even became a freak.” Takeo cut him off yet again. “Lived in an orphanage till I turned, then ran away before anyone could mock me. Been living by myself ever since.” Vladimir was shocked. Someone whose had a worst life than him. All doubt that he initially had about Takeo suddenly disappeared. “So, have you ever killed someone…?” “For fun or for survival. Oh who am I kidding. I do both all the time…Fuck human, not like they’ve ever given a damn about me…” Vladimir’s began to glow like light bulbs. Finally, someone who understood him in almost everyway. “Right! Those specs don’t even know how inferior they really are. Once I’m big and strong enough, they’ll realize who the fuck they’ve been trying to slaughter.” Takeo was impressed. He had heard rumor about the devilish boy who had undead abilities, but this was different. He could feel his hatred towards humans, it almost gave him the chills. “You really wanna fuck with them…?” Takeo asked with a sinister smile on his face. “Fuck yeah, what did ya have in mind?!?!” Vladimir responded easing in closer… Later that Night In a small village that barely had a population of over a hundred people, night had just fallen. Families in their respective household had just begun to prepare dinner. The local drunks had started their long night cap. The local authorities were enjoying their donuts. All signs pointed towards a regular night within the village. But, unfortunately for them, a monster was within their midst. While most of them were armed and prepared to face Takeo if he ever attacked, they were not ready for the beast that is Vladimir. Swiftly moving throughout the darkness like as shadow, Vladimir aimed first to strike the tavern of drunks who reminded him of his father. Entering the tavern, one of the men gazed at the entrance to see a boy with ripped clothes. “ey there little bu *burp* ddy. Where are your parents?!?!” he asked, struggling to walk across the room without stepping over himself. A hellish smile emerged on Vladimir’s face in response. “Dead!” he responded displaying his vampire fangs before leaping at the man and digging into his neck with his razor sharp teeth. The woman bartender scram response, and yet fear prevented her from doing anything beyond that. The local authorities, a group of eight men and two women, rushed over quickly as soon as they heard reports of the women’s cries. But as they arrived on the crime scene, everyone in the tavern had already died and Vladimir set there, patiently waiting their arrival. “Well would you look at that. More appetizers…” Vladimir spoke, as the authorities quickly escaped the premises due to fear. “Everybody run for your lives, Dracula has come to our village.” One of them yelled at the top of his lungs. Hearing rumor of the boys undead physiology, he knew the only thing he could do for these people was warn them. Amidst of all the disarray and death, another demon would soon join the slaughter. While the citizens of the village had undergone intense training in preparation for an attack from the Lone Wolf, they'd never expect him to have an ally, much less for it to be the monster that is Vladimir. And now with chaos and fear ruling their minds, all that preparation would fade and cease to exist. Standing on the tallest mountain that was visible to the village the moon stood inches above. And at the peak of the mountain was none other than Takeo howling; symbolizing the inevitable death of the village. "No..no..no way.." a man fell gazing at the full moon. "What type of god would send us two monsters in one night!" he tried in terror. Similar screams and pleads were chanted as the Takeo blitzed down the mountain. "And so the hunt begins...." Takeo thought arriving at the nearly slaughterhouse that is this village. It took him mere moments to stack up three deaths. "Man, I've been itching for this.." Takeo spoke, blood-crazed. The look in his eyes made him appear like a demon sent from hell. "Eight, nine, ten.." he continued to count his death toll as if it were a game. "Please don't kill me..." a young girl sobbed, and yet, despite his enhanced hearing he could not hear her... Just as his partner, Vladimir continued to slaughter. In the eyes of most, this would be one of the most horrendous sights to see. The fresh aroma of blood, the spilled organs, the fear in people's eyes as they watched people they've known their entire life drop, one by one, in the most gruesome ways possible. And yet, to Vladimir, this was paradise. Slaughtering the very creatures who hate and despise him and rue the day he was brought into existence. And on top of that, he's working alongside someone who truly understood him. After almost an hour of killing, Vladimir walked out of the final house. "That makes sixty two..." he spoke, keeping tally of the number of kills he got. The two obviously had some sort of competition on who could get the most kills. "And how bout you mongrel, bet you couldn't do better." he spoke arrogantly, positive he'd acquire victory. Takeo walked out of the largest house on the premise with blood splattered on his white fur. "Sixty two, huh." he mumbled, before utilizing his keen sense of smell and hearing to briefly survey the area. Before even a second passed, he detected a slight heart beat from one of Vladimir's own killings. "There!!" he rushed to the soon to be corpse and executed the woman himself. "That makes us both sixty one now." he commented confidently. "And you had a head start..." Takeo mocked playfully, enjoying his time with his newfound friend. But just as quickly as his smile emerged on his face, it quickly faded for a stern look. Walking to a thick puddle of blood, he turned and gazed at Vladimir. "Today, was one of the of the best days of my life..." he began. While the time he spent with Takeo had been fun, he suspected this may occur. A sort of buyer's remorse, per se. Takeo had used him and now it was time to throw him away. An intense look of anger emerged on Vladimir's face. "I knew you were no different from the rest. You just found a way to use me and no you're ready to throw me away. But guess you fucking mutt, I'll kill you!" Vladimir announce as his killing intent engulfed the massacred town. "And because of that, I think we should brothers." Takeo spoke, as his cheeks somewhat blushed due to embarrassment. Before Vladimir could even respond, he explained himself. "Neither of us have any family left. And I don't know if it's the dog within me, but I feel it's important I do have a pack. So, here's the thing. Today, we bathe in the blood of our mutual enemy and become Blood Brothers, forever bound just like the corpses to this floor." Takeo said. This was something he had been thinking about since their fight the previous morning. While initially feeling childish about it, the more time he spent lingering around Vladimir, the more positive he was. "So what do ya say? Wanna be my brother?" Tears rolled down his face. The anger and rage that just built up inside of him immediately disappeared. For the first time in his life, he wasn't called an "abomination" nor "monster". No, this time someone was asking him to be their brother. Vladimir was petrified, completely and utterly speechless because of it. But before Takeo could comment on Vladimir's speechlessness, he snapped out of it. "Of course!" he exclaimed rushing toward the puddle in which Takeo stood before leaping up and giving him a huge hug. The two then proceeded to dip their hand in blood villagers and then shook each other's hand. This process resembled that of the Japan's sake brother shot. And from that day forth, the two demon were brothers or at least, that's what the had hoped. ---- Current Day Deep within the forest of , during the the darkest night, a certain baleful feeling surrounded the largest yet most ancient castle in the area. In this hallowed and ancient site the trees have seen the centuries blow past in the winds of each season and witnessed the folly of struggles. They surrounded the caste like great armies defending their citadel. However, the castle is more ancient than any bone left in the soil. The once smooth rock is pitted and scarred. It crumbles in slow motion, slower than the eye can detect even over a lifetime. Only the sun and the moon themselves witness the steady deterioration of these abandoned turrets and ramparts. Within the castle, it was completely lifeless. Night's creatures managed to make their way into the nook and crannies of the aging structure. And although it appeared completely abandoned and almost haunted, a man whose skin was as white as snow, ventured toward the castle. "I am here, my lord..." A loud knock proceeded every stride he took as his footsteps echoed throughout the facility. The man had ventured for quite the distance by foot yet, he didn't appear the least tired; something was keeping him moving, motivating him. He was dressed as if they were to meet someone regal, clothed in a tailored made suit and tie, with newly shine loafers. Along with his forehead, he wore a headband of silk cloth. Despite his long venture and well-dressed attire, he packed very light; carrying solely a book with unique symbols along the cover. After navigating through the castle for some time, his consistent well paced strides began to slow down. As he progressed, each step began to be more of a struggle. The air began to grow thinner. It felt almost as if gravity had increased. The beautifully designed door was only metered and yet it felt like an eternity. Eventually reaching the door, the man fell to his knee opening the door. This room was different from the rest of the castle, it had a more modern spice while still maintaining it's antique aesthetic. While filled with plenty of valuables, the powerful blood red color of both the carpet and wall would capture anyone's attention primarily. At the top of the fleet of stairs was a custom design coffin embedded with plenty of expensive jewels and encased in metal. The feeling the man felt as he approached this room, severely intensified as the door opening. Unable to catch any air, he was literately suffocating. His paralyzed state and tortured state was no other than a response to the maleficent aura generated by the being in the coffin. His body wasn't even capable of trembling. "Yes, I hear you my lord!" he thought, his eyes filled with determination. Ferociously biting his tongue, the pain somewhat awakened him from his fear, allowing him to move a little more freely. Dropping his book on the floor, he wiped the blood dripping from his mouth with his index finger and began to write sporadically. Doing this would be sheer torture to most men; the sensation felt as if every last breath could be his last. And yet his conviction allowed him to struggle through. After seven minutes of hell on Earth, he struggled towards the exit. Leaving the castle he spoke with resolve, "I shall not let you down. I will convey your order to the rest of the world, for I am your mouthpiece, The Devil's Mouthpiece." Removing his headband, it revealed the distinct Antichrist symbol. Organized Chaos The night was young, only ten hours since noon. Any other weekday, most people would be settling in; preparing for the following morning. But it was finally Friday. The one weekday where nearly everyone had an ounce of free time. Cities in Japan were vibrant with people wandering and exploring. Filled with colors from markets and restaurants signs, the tourists and citizens were both attracted to the many venues. It was a rather peaceful day in the hero society. At least, that's how it started. On top of one the highest skyscrapers in , Hiroki watched from above with his book open to one of the preliminary pages. His outfit had changed significantly. Wearing a dark purple fur-collared leather and fur trench coat that is unbuttoned, revealing his muscular body. "Chapter I: Organized Chaos..." he spoke, flipping to the following page with a smile on his face. "And so it begins..." Amidst of all the joy and calamity, a beautiful young lady wandered through the Musutafu mall. Her auburn hair and red eyes caught the attention of most males, older and younger than her. Over her ears, she wore two large headphones with butterfly imprints. Skipping to the beat of the music, she removed the lollipop in her mouth as she approached one of the most expensive stores within the entire mall. "This bag is so pretty!!" her high pitched voice yelled with glee. One of the store's saleswoman quickly approached her. "You have a great eye." she told the girl, who was no older than seventeen. "This is a custom edition bag. Only sold here in this branch of our store. And if you buy it now, I'll throw in a small bottle of perfume for free." "Oh, I'd love to. Unfortunately, though, I'd used all of my money to buy this lollipop." her joyous look turned to a frown. "You think you could sell it to me for free!" she asked with newfound hope in her eyes. The saleswoman let out a domineering scuffle. "For free. Bitch, please. I think you're in the wrong store. Why don't you find your Mommy and leave us alone." she told the girl, turning her back to her and walking away. "Mama and Papa are dead...." she thought, very upset internally yet maintaining her careless and childish outlook. "Well, the man with the book said I could get whatever I want." referring to when Hiroki broke her free of her psychiatric ward. Raising her left hand, she pointed her index finger towards the lady as her thumb pointed upwards; reminiscent to a gun. "Bang!" she said fruitfully, before dropping her form and then picking up the bag. Hearing the custom design bag rattle, the saleswoman turned around. Little did she know a bullet had already punctured her spine. Falling to the ground, her co-workers began to scream. "Call an ambulance!" "Is anyone a doctor!" "Somebody help her!" voices said, echoing through the store. Due to the commotion, nobody notice the auburn-haired girl walked out of the store undetected. "What else do I want?" Now converging onto the scene in is Gen'ya a well-known villain responsible for many deaths and destruction across Tokyo. His staggering height and a heat radiating off of him repel people from him. He walks through town in a large black hoodie. Though he has caused so much calamity there seems to be something about him that seems to not want to cause the harm that he does. As he walks through the mall he sees a large amount of fleeing people. A large amount of societal disarray he stops almost as though he is fighting his own battle in his mind, But soon he snaps. He turns to a dark stone like material beginning to become engulfed in lava as it pours on to the people around him his clothing burns off of his back and it's obvious who he is to the people around him. he is the villain Gen'ya or more known by his name Black Magma. "Wow, Such great calamity, all thanks to that cloaked man who approached me proposing we start calamity I wonder were he is". He starts to wreak havoc on the people running he smashes heads melt faces and destroys stores."I hope I actually get to enjoy this for long this time and the others don't take over". On top of another building a large, fully built robotic machine stood above, gazing out at the chaos created before it. It's glowing yellow eyes remain unmoved. "Let the night begin." A voice spoke from the machine, which almost sounded mumbling. It held both its arms showing its large forearms and large sharp claws as fingers. A loud humming sound was emitted from the claws as the tip of them glowed before firing lasers from each claw, shooting at six different, prime targets causing massive explosions and piercing powers, causing tremendous damage to targets and the environment. Civilians ran for lives at the disaster happening before them all of them pointing and blaming Black Magma for the cause behind it. Civilians were leaving the mall in swarms. Admits to all the shouting and calamity the robotic machine continued to watch over the chaos. "And now we wait." it said, remaining unmoved. ---- In U.A. High, the pink knuckle-head Kiyoshi rested on the couch of the first year common area where he read through some of his favorite shounen manga. "Damn, I can't believe his brother died. Can't flames be hotter than lava?" he thought to himself, as his phone vibrated alarming him to a notification. ShineSparkNews": Several deaths in the Miyamoto Mall. Villain(s) not yet been identified. More than one. Upon reading this, Kiyoshi's voice echoed throughout the halls. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, as he searched for the remote television. Fumbling it around for a couple seconds, secured it and cut on the device; turning it onto the official channel of the ShineSparkNews. "Reporting to you live from outside of the Miyamoto Mall. There is sheer chaos in the city of Musutafu. Villains have been popping out of nowhere. Shooting a scene prior to this whole fiasco we seemed to have arrived prior to any heroes." "What the fuck!" Kiyoshi yelled in shock. "Where the hell are all the heroes? Where's Shigai-sensei or Triple Bang?" Mutsuki Sleeping on the couch whilst listening to music is abruptly awoken by Kiyoshi's loud yelling. "What the fuck Kiyoshi, why are you screaming, you're loud as hell". He notices Kiyoshi staring into his phone seemingly shocked. He takes his phone out having blocked notifications from coming through prior to his nap. He opens his phone to a mountain of texts from his sister and notifications of what seems to be a villain attack. As he reads into the current situation he comes across the news live stream of the situation. "What, where are the heroes, who are protecting these people and most of all why are they risking there lives to get this footage". He quickly grabs the remote and streams the live news report from his phone to the T.V. "Yo guys check this out". He says alarmed at the current situation. "It is possible that none of the patrols were in that spot at this time. The villains may have planned it out that way." Asami calmly stated from a chair to the side. She currently had one of her arm panels off, and was oiling the wrist joint. Her wrist had been squeaking all day and she didn't feel like going in for repairs for a simple squeak. "The heroes will stop them once they get there. There's nothing we can do about it." Simply lying awake in her dorm room, Miku heard a slight buzzing near the head of her bed, repeating itself incessantly through the music she listened to through her headset. Quite literally jumping out of her bed to grab her phone lying atop her bed's end table, she flicked through the notifications on her cell-phone frantically, before coming to a sudden halt upon realising that there was a villain attack in the city. Perhaps unlike many of the students, prior to coming to the boarding school U.A, Miku had lived her entire life within the city, so a villain attack in the city was particularly worrying for her. "...W-what? Right here in the mall?" she muttered under her breath rhetorically, worrying for her friends from her junior high and the people in the town in general. Musutafu was her home and basically all she knew. Wondering if the others had found out about this, her question was soon answered by the siren of a lad that was Kiyoshi, with his yelling reverberating even to Class 1-B's floor from the common area. Popping off her headset and storming down to the communal space in a single fluid motion, Miku for all intents and purposes interrogated the others, "How many villains, how are heroes not there yet? They need to get a team down there and fast!" Uncharacteristically tense, Miku looked as if she would do something if the heroes didn't. "Wha..what's going on?" A very sleepy Haiiro asked. It had been another extremely long day and he was roused from his sleep by a large amount of screaming. He had stumbled out of bed, not even grabbing his phone as he sleepily stumbled into the hallway and made his way to the common area. His mumbling was met with another ear-shattering scream from Kiyoshi. It took a moment but it finally registered in his brain. "V-villains attacking the Mall?! Oh-oh no. No no no we gotta help them, some-some one needs to help them." He stuttered, visibly panicked as he spun in circles, gripping his hair. "Is there a response yet? Anything?" Sat in her room Anri is playing a very loud video game, it drowns out the vibrations of the many notifications bombarding her phone. The only sound she was able to here was the incredibly annoying and banshee-like screams emanating from the common room. "Who the fuck is that". He says as she gets up from her chair pausing her game. She quickly grabs her phone now hearing the many notification alerts."What, an attack at a mall, No heroes and nobody protecting the civilians".She says as she races to the common room flicking through the notifications and live streams of the current situation. she bursts into the common room staring at the destruction taking place on the common room T.V."We have to do something, we cant just leave the civilians in harm's way. It's our responsibility as heroes in training to take action". She says loudly as she stares at the T.V still shocked by the developing situation in Musutafu. "That's also illegal." Asami will respond to the person bursting in yelling about how they needed to go out and fight. "The heroes will show up. They always do. Us going in there just involves breaking the law." She continued to oil her joint. ---- Despite the hour, the boarding school was not without staff. With the chaos brewing next door but the possible threat to their school, the teachers discussed how they'd assess the situation. "Quite the predicament we have here, if I do say so myself." Wolfgang spoke, to the two other teachers currently on shift. "How shall we proceed?" Shigai Daija stood there rubbing his temples. "Either you or Bang here could go, I'll make sure the kids are safe and calm them all down." He spoke, giving Tadao a point looked. Ezekiel groaned. It seemed like he'd have to choose a different mall to spend his earnings from his super fight several days before. Regardless, the thought of taking down these bastards boiled his blood. The sound of an all out battle royale...exactly what he needed. He looked to Shigai, a playful smirk coming across his face. "Shigai-sensei," that word sounded weird coming out his mouth. But when in rome. "You're retired. Stay here and make sure these kids don't do anything stupid. This looks like a job for me and Wolfgang." He looked to Wolfgang with a hunter's grin. "Our quirks are perfect for this. There won't be any unnecessary collateral damage." He opened his loose jacket which covered his bare upper body. "I'm going to head there now. Wolfgang, I'll see you there." His words fell as he jogged outside the room without waiting for his new comrade. As he progressed down the hallway, his speed increased with each passing door. He touched his stomach and felt a slight growl. Ezekiel cursed. "For this to happen before I had dinner dammit." But without failure, his body appeared to grow with each step. Slightly leaning out into a sharper, toner, frame. Doesn't matter...I'll make this quick. Starting with that fucking robot. Triple Bang leapt from the school's window, landing on the ground with a roll. He zoomed through the street, outracing several cars and police vehicles. Some could say his cardiovascular system was absolutely wild. Rather than immediately following his new partner, Tadao gazed at Shigai with a rather disappointed look. "How long are you going to keep this dumb secret identity shit?" he questioned, one of the few people aware of his identity as Dragon King. "While the idea of working with that new lad does make my tail wag, we both know your quirk is better suited for this situation. Your acting selfish, if I do say so myself." Shigai nodded to Bang as he ran out, "You go get em kid." He spoke as he left the room. It was then that Tadao decided to speak up. "Dumb secret identity shit?" Shigai replied, his eyes narrowed at the older man. "You were there back then Tadao, you know exactly why I keep it a secret." His voice had lost its light, it was coated in a darkness known only to few. "When they know who you are, you're no longer the only target." "That's something we all have to deal with. I understand those closest to you paid a price, but you're going to let others suffer because of that. You're hiding within the darkness that haunts you every day instead of moving on." Tadao continued, hoping to speak some reasoning into the fellow. "As heroes, we sign up to help and save people outside of those closest to us. If you're not willing to put aside your selfish restraints to save those in-danger, then can you really call yourself a hero?" "I don't see you jumping up to help either if you practiced what you're preaching you'd be out the door like him." Turned to face the door, glancing back at Tadao. "If I'm leaving you watch them with your life, alert me immediately if anything happens." He paused briefly, "I'm activating ARK Protocol as well, there aren't many staff here as is." With those last words he left the room, presumably to suit up and go. ---- Back at the mall, chaos continued to spread as the villains generated more mayhem."This top would tots look nice with that one skirt." the girl with auburn hair spoke, as she managed to break into another store and rob them of their most expensive item; leaving a trail of bodies behind her. "Best shopping spree eva!!!" Gen'ya still destroying shops melts all flooring and terrain around him. Behind him is a trail of slaughter and magma. He takes sight on a clothing store with an outfit that will surely fit him. "Hm, If I were to take those clothes it would make me look more badass surely". He says turning toward the store but slightly stopping before." Now, why the fuck would I want to wear clothing that's not what an anarchist would do. I crave societal destruction who gives a fuck about looking presentable. I might as well flaunt what and let it hang loose, I would love to see something as glorious as this before dying ". He says laughing and staring down at his crotch before lobbing a ball of magma at the store destroying the entrance. Continued standing above the rooftop the robotic man remained still, not moving a muscle; waiting penitently as it watched over the mall from where it was. Digital scanning sounds was heard from its eyewear "Its been exactly thirty minutes since the attacks have started, although you can hear sirens in the distance; not a single officer or hero has come to the rescue." it spoke, its voice muffled by the facial helmet. "We dont need the police involved. There are four possible pathways to get to this spot using the roads." it held out its large arms once again. "This should keep them occupied." The claw began to glow once again as focused beams shot out of each claw shooting at two particular spots far off from the attack location. The beams pierced through buildings and road causing massive explosions. The one that shot the building took out many of its structure making it unstable as it collapsed forward onto the road, blocking its path while the other created a large creator, keeping any vehicle from getting through undamaged. The robotic man the extended it's arms out to the side without moving anything else. It released another set of beams firing at opposite locations. One side fired at a traffic of cars making every other car swerve around in panic creating a pile of mashed up cars together blocking the roadway. The other fired directly on a gas station resulting on an even more destructive explosion that took out many police vehicles that were on their way to the scene causing the rest to stop and deal with that situation. "Now all that that's settled, all that's left are the heroes." It was initially an ordinary day for Akio Yamamoto, who was working on a new project in his industrial building alongside his workers. However, when one of them informed him of what they saw transpiring on the new, he had grabbed his costume and transformed into Igneous. He then immediately headed towards the location himself using his steampunk motorcycle: Making sure to use his transmitting device to inform his fellow GUILD members of the situation. Having now arrived, Akio quickly sprinted into the mall to locate the source of the destruction as he watched the fearful civilians escape the mall. He noticed a trail of magma, and followed it until he encountered Gen'ya. "You..." Was all that Igneous could say as he was seething with pure hatred and rage as he noticed the trail of bodies along the way: Causing his body temperature to go up and causing his physical parameters to rise considerably as he activated his quirk Molten Core. That bastard attempted to hinder the forces of good by destroying the roads and causing mayhem on the street. And it worked. The police and firefighters were busy keeping the public safe. Halting the fires from spreading and dealing with the aftermath of numerous explosions. But this chaos...Triple Bang thrived on it. He ran through the flames. Jumped through falling debris and launched himself high into the air. His extremely lean body comprised of compact muscle. He produced enough power to grab onto the leg of a news helicopter and jump off the door. Of course the helicopter took several minutes to stabilize but desperate times... The force of his feet landing atop the rooftop created a small crater. From the dust arose a mighty fighter. Ezekiel Silver A.K.A The Fighting Hero Triple Bang. He brushed himself up and smirked. "Time to end this shit." This one has caused the most damage so far. His long range attacks are stopping the others from proceeding. I'll make this quick. "Hey, Judge Dread!" Ezekiel teased. "I need a new toaster." He dashed towards the robotic villain, his arms kept in his usual high guard. The pieces were finally falling into their respective places. "I would say, Lord Dracula planned this perfectly..." Hiroki noted closing his book as he viewed the scene. The Robotnic villain, Razor was still unchallenged near the parking lot of the Mall, as he prevented public officials from entering the post; if he continued his abrupt attacks, the injured would soon turn into the deceased. Along the second floor of the mall, the Auburned-Hair teen was greeted by none other than the Fighting Hero Triple Bang. Above them, on the succeeding floor, were Black Magma and Igneous, who had just encountered on another. Despite the heroes arrival, death and mayhem had already past through the mall. Dozens had already lost their lives and more were still in immediate parrel. While dealing with the threats is completely necessary, determining how to aid the public is just as important. Hiroki smirked as he began to walk away. "Phase one is nearly complete. Time to set up phase two." he spoke, as he disappeared from the scene. Broadcasters from ShineSpark News hovered above the scene by helicopter attempting to give their audience watching from various locations a better idea on the situation. "Live at the Musutafu Mall, we are witnessing utter destruction. As stated earlier in the broadcast, three unnamed villains have attacked the mall with over a hundred people within. Heroes and public officials have now made it to the scene. The hero Triple Bang, who went toe to toe with the famous Hercules has arrived which is very encouraging. Also, War hero Igneous from the GUILD agency has also entered the scene. Due to their hero agency being relatively close to the mall, it is like we'll see other GUID HE-" the announcer suddenly stopped as new information was told to him through his ear piece. "Oh no..." he spoke, as a disiriting look emerged on his face for the world to see. Tigerheart had been on his usual daily patrols when he suddenly heard the the thundering explosion of the gas station near him, which was more than enough to catch the masked hero's attention. Quickly learning of the attack on the mall from Igneous, Tigerheat activated his quirk, Righteous Tiger, causing a ghostly white aura in the form of a tiger to surround the hero. Satoru rushed off to the scene of the villain attack, his powerful legs kicking off the ground, augmented from his quirk, allowed him to get to the mall in short order, leaping high over any debree blocking his path. "So you caused that explosion..." Satoru said as he arrived in the parking lot outside the mall, gazing at the robotic villain who had caused so much destruction. "I'll end this quickly," stated Satoru as he rocketed towards the villain, concrete shattering under his feet from where he leapt. As chaos unbridled and pandemonium swept through the town of Musutafu, with villains seemingly boldly rising up to attack said town, a town under the protection of both U.A High, as well as perhaps an important base of one of the world's most prominent hero agencies, a brilliant flash followed by what would appear to be the dazzling blue streak of a comet rushed through the air, seemingly parting the very skies it traversed as the clouds themselves appeared to disperse with such a figure's very movements. Soaring past the helicopters in the surrounding vicinity as trees shook from the figure's blinding speed as a bright flash of light headed down towards the town mall, the winds themselves appeared to have stopped for but a moment in awe and recognition, before continuing their ordinary bellow. Despite all that was seen being a blur by media officials and the general public at large, the identity of the figure was undeniable: the Guardian himself had emerged. In a rapid, fluid manoeuvre, the hero descended, albeit still accelerating as he entered the mall itself, swooping down to help retrieve the injured as several orbs, or lines of light danced around his frame, enveloping the citizens he found in constructs manifested by his Quirk. With this, the hero began to assist these people to evacuate while the heroes kept the few villains present at the scene busy until he could remove all citizens from the area in absence of the police who would usually do such. With the public officials being nearby on several blocked roads, the journey to and from the mall was much shorter than it would have been normally, allowing the hero to rapidly and efficiently complete his task, soaring back and forth between connected areas. With the capabilities of his Hero Uniform , and owning up to his role as one of the leaders of the professional heroic community, the Guardian alerted Search and Rescue heroes, as well as associated agencies around areas impacted by the robotic villain so as to assist police officers and other public figures in carrying out their duties. Protecting the public in a populated town such as Musutafu was to be a co-ordinated attempt among heroes that no one hero could do alone with multiple villains and an ongoing threat, even amongst the greatest. Bedtime Stories The moment the two heroes left the campus, Wolfgang began to prepare other safety measures in case of the battle would transition to the school. First and foremost, reaching the control center in a matter of moments, he made an announcement to all the dormitories on campus. "Students, this is not a drill. Please report to the bottom bunker on the bottom most floor of each of your respective facilities, this is for your safety, if I do say so myself." Wolfgang announced. Rather than having each of the students remain in their respective dormitory, Wolfgang believes if there was an attack and he'd be unable to reach the students in time, it'd be better if they worked as a team rather than fighting separately. While he'd prefer to gather all of the student body into one room, transferring each of them to one exact location would be troublesome to say the least. "Please execute this in a timely fashion. Class Reps, please keep an open line of communication with us." After concluding his announcement, Wolfgang continued to set up alternative measures of security in case an attack would occur. Along with the extra precautions, Shigai had made a call before exiting campus. Due to the proximity of the villain attack he could enact ARK Protocol. This Protocol was brought into effect by U.A. after another attack in the years prior. ARK, standing for Alert. Respond. Kill. Was a grim protocol but needed. When enacted staff and members of the Elite Ten, should staff be short at the moment, were allowed complete control of a situation. The first step is an alert that had already gone out, letting every staff member and any heroes nearby that to stay on guard. This may prompt some to come to the school and others to stay vigilant. However, it was only when a villain or intruder was sighed on campus that a second message was sent out and an alarm was sounded. From here the the second step was response, gathering and protecting students as well as responding to the threats on campus. Finally there was the kill step. As long as they are protecting others, the killing was completely allowed in these scenarios. As this was not only protecting other lives it was also a deterrent, with villains understanding that heroes would be out for blood should they attack the school. Though it was an uneasy vote it proved useful with zero attacks on the school since. It had been put into effect multiple times, but the second alarm was never needed. "What the hell, Is this shit real". Mutsuki says confused by the hero Wolfgang's most recent announcement. He is still shocked about the current situation but knows he has to do all he can to make it through the current situation."Yo guys, you heard that we have to get to the bunker as quickly as possible". He says stressed out but still ready to take charge to protect himself and the others. He storms away from the television still playing the newscast on the current situation. He walks to the door signaling the rest of the students to come with him and take heed to the announcements directions. He wonders to himself what will happen if they run into a hero. He starts to get slightly worried. "Fuck worry, I won't let these dumbass villains worry me. I'm ready for any villain that gets sent my way". He thinks to himself no longer worried now ready to deal with anything that he must deal with today Kiyoshi was rather annoyed by Mutsuki's loud nature. "Shut the fuck up!" he told the purple haired boy. "Who died and made you our class rep." Kiyoshi spoke abruptly, making sure all the other first years heard him. "I hope these bum ass villains come at me and catch these hands." Stopping in her tracks upon hearing the voice of a teacher ringing through the intercom system, Miku let the words being announced sink in, listening intently to the teacher at helm. Taking the time to understand the teacher, Miku realised that this was a precautionary measure of defence for the students of the academy, as well as a manner to stop students from getting in the way of teachers engaging villains, trained Professional Heroes themselves in their own right, allowing them to go all out. At least, this was what she reasoned. Despite all this however, she could not help but feel conflicted about obeying, despite her better judgment clearly telling her so. However, faltering to logic, Miku attempted to convince the others to go along with her in a tone indicative of someone deep in thought. "...Quiet down. There's no time for this, we've gotta go; this at least kinda says that something's happening out there, likely a response. I'm not a class rep or anything, but it's obvious we have to get moving, preferably as soon as possible." Following the directions of the announcement on her own, Miku headed towards the designated area, but not before turning back around and tilting her head as if beckoning the others to simply follow, albeit looking at Haiiro almost reassuringly in an attempt to alleviate his panicked state while doing so. Haiiro was a little terrified by the announcement, again and again, the world tested him. Again and again, he hid. He looked up to meet Miku's eyes, at least someone was there for him. He nodded to her and began walking towards the exit. "I-I agree the faster we get the shelter the safer we are. No point i-in sitting around in the open, just in case." He spoke as he reached Miku, following her out towards the shelter. Asami merely sighed at the people being loud. She finished her work on her wrist quickly, making it squeak free. Afterward she just replaced her arm piece before standing up and calmly walking towards the shelter. "There are a number of heroes on call to defend the school if need be, not to mention the shelters should be proofed against all but the strongest villains. Everything is fine." ---- Leonardo distantly watched the children walk into the bunkers of U.A in an organized fashion, taking note of the amount of time that passed and the students that successfully entered. He shook his head and walked forward between both Jouen and Nesuke. “They need to be faster. If they take the back stairs instead of the front stairs, and if we switch one of the first-year classes to the side stairs, we can cut off approximately 4.68 seconds of travel time. However, that’s an issue for a different time.” Clad in red, golden striped tunic, Leonardo lifted his shield and sword from the earth, and situated them both in his left; his blade hilted on the inside of the shield as if the enemy quickly approached. “We have a different issue right now. Someone’s coming, and he’s powerful.” "Go go young ones, you'll be safe down there." Jouen spoke softly, ushering them children into the bunker. He rose from his crouched position and scampered over to Nesuke and Leonardo. "So there is one here huh." Jouen sighed, glancing back at the kids as his eyes welled up with determination. "Guy we have to protect them, no matter what. I won't let my precious underclassmen be harmed, not by any villains." He picked up his cane from the ground gripping it angrily as he straightened his tie. "ARK Protocol is active, we'll protect them with all we've got." Leonardo eyed the students intensely, falling into a trance of some sort; he remembered his first day at U.A, he remembered being in their place. “He’s a student recommended to us from South Africa,” the instructor informed the class, gesturing Leonardo to step into the room. '' ''He did, his lion-figure momentarily taking the class by surprise. He saw the whispers; the rumors had escaped via a news site even before his arrival. '' ''“Would you like to say any words?” “Yes,” Leonardo responded immediately. “I want you all to know that this academy is simply a stepping stone for me to achieve my goals.” The eyes of his classmates widened in confusion. “You all know what this mean, yes?” He lifted his index finger into the air. “I’m going to be the number one student, and then join the number one agency, and then become the number one hero in the world. So, you all may struggle for second place all you may.” Leonardo remembered the amount of controversy his comments generated. In fact, he was certain weeks if not months would have passed by that no one would have said a word to him; all didn’t. All except two. His eyes fell upon Jouen, one of his greatest friends, and then to the other, Nesuke: the number one student of U.A, the intern of the number one agency, the student of the number one hero, and the symbol of Leonardo’s dreams. "You always have the correct words in these scenario, Jouen. That is perhaps what I most admire about you. You're heroic spirit," Leonardo casually complimented. "But yes, let us win. For our classmate's sake." "Oh umm thanks Leo." Jouen laughed, scratching the back of his head as he smiled at him. "I always admired your tenacity." Jouen thought back to his first moments with Leo. That speech he had delivered, his calm and confident demeanor, the fact that he was a literal walking and talking lion. Jouen had befriended him almost immediately dragging Nesuke along with him. Sitting with him at lunch and chatting with him after classes, regardless of his wishes. Through his constant presence the two actually got to know each other, becoming fast friends with Jouen sharing his own dreams of becoming the Senpai of the entire world. It was a simpler time back in their first year. Back in Shigai's class where they would just have fun and be kids. It was different now. Now they were the top of the school, the three of them. There were not many chances to make mistakes. Everyone was looking up to them, counting on them. "Leo. Nesuke. Lets show them what it means to be heroes." Leonardo nodded. “Then, let us waste no time. We’ll intercept them the moment they step onto U.A High with a plan accordingly. I doubt that they’ll be willing to hear us out, so we’ll ambush them without wasting any time at all.” Unhesitant, he took a step forward. “I’ll lead us to the entry point. But be on guard; it’s unlikely, but there is still a 2.34% chance that I may have missed something.” Tokyo Drift It was an ordinary day in Tokyo, Japan, many civilians populated the streets and sidewalks and the city was bustling with its usual traffic. There are many different types of people who lived within the well-known city, from your average worker who worked nine to five, to the esteemed business man, to the teacher who worked at an elementary school. Just different people, all living their lives as they normally do filled the streets with commotion, hoopla, and brouhaha. However, within a back alley there was something more peculiar transpiring. The words "Kagome Kagome" emanated from the alley, and it drew the attention of one man who was on his way back home from work. The man was a young animanga fan who had only recently moved to Japan, and he was nothing short of an otaku. The young man knew he had to get home to read the latest manga chapter, but he couldn't help but investigate the constantly rising noise echoing from the alley. Thus, he had chosen to investigate the alley to see what was going on. Much to his surprise, he saw a group of children playing together in a circle. "Kagome Kagome, when on will it come out, in the night of dawn, the crane and turtle slipped, who is behind you now?" Echoed from the mouths of the peculiar children whose faces were obscured by their long hair. The man gradually approached the children, asking them what they were playing. The children did not respond, so the man got a little closer and asked them once more, to which the children still did not respond as they continued to sing their song and dance in a circle. Not having anymore time to waste, the man decided to leave the children be and quickly make his way out of the alley, only for one of the children to quickly face him and ask him "Can you play with us?". The man didn't have a response, he had to get home, but how could he let down the child standing before him? So he had decided to play with the children. He walked back over to them and asked them what they wanted to do, as it appeared they no longer had any interest in singing their song any further. "Become one with us" Was the last words that came out of the children's mouths as they pounced on the man, one by one, tearing at his delicate flesh with their teeth. The man cried out in agony and fear, doing his best to escape their clutches, but they overpowered him and consumed him. The man's screams however, could be heard by the populace walking past the alley, so several people made their way into the alley to see what was going on: Only for them to be immediately attacked by the children right after. Their screams had been heard as well, and it only summoned more people to the back alley due to the pandemonium. This unfortunate event had caused them all to be attacked as well, and before anyone knew it, there was public outcry in the streets of Tokyo. "It.... is..... time...." A young white-haired and white-eyed pale skinned man said as he watched the panic and chaos from atop a building. The man proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs, his scream echoing throughout the streets below. This caused the limp bodies of those who had been attacked to quickly twitch and begin to move, they were changing, and they all stood up in unison. They eyed the people around them, and then they attacked them, sinking their teeth into their bodies and tearing them limb from limb. This continued and quickly the amount of people infected had increased considerably: Generating a public disturbance within Tokyo's once calm streets, and causing pure turmoil. "Now....I watch...." The young pale man said as he sat down on the rooftop and simply watched what was going on down below. "Wowee that sure is a public disturbance you're causing there Mr. Shoki." A voice spoke from beside him. Sitting atop the roof was a man cloaked in all black. His garments were thick and his hood was tall, like that of a mage in a RPG. From beneath his hood a yellow glow emanated. "You know whats really funny here." The man spoke kicking his legs back and forth as they dangled over the side of the building. "The fact that no one down there is reacting appropriately. I mean come on zombies are like hype ingrained in media and pop culture nowadays. Video games, movies, televison, and even books are all about it. You'd think more people would just be aiming for the head already but no. It may be the guns huh, that's probably why you operate here. Cause you get nerfed by America and their unlimited gun works right." The man who sat upon the roof was Alohomora or at least that was the name he'd given everyone. He was a stranger that had approached, offering his assistance just to get to see some destruction. Several miles away in a small alleyway sat two people who had remained stationary for over an hour. The more intimidating of the two, the legendary Nurarihyon, was sitting with his eyes closed next to the other man who had a laptop infront of him and was furiously typing on it. "I managed to hack into the Hero Network sir," said the man next to Nurarihyon with a hint of worry in his tone. Hearing the worried tone in his voice Nurarihyon asked what is wrong to which the man responded by saying, "It was a lot harder to hack into the network then I thought. They probably have noticed and it wouldn't surprise me if they have already tracked us down and are sending heroes our way." Despite the apparent bad news, Nurarihyon kept his eyes shut and his calm demeanor remained. "Don't worry, we predicted this might happen remember," Nurarihyon said in a soothing tone of voice to ease the nerves of his underling. "Just focus on gathering information on heroes stationed here as well as information on the events surrounding Detonators and leave that problem to us. That information is important to our upcoming plan so don't get distracted," Nurarihyon continued. As he spoke the last word a voice rang in his ears from the earpiece in his right ear that said, "The distractions have been placed. We are going to set off the explosions now and head to your location." At four seemingly random locations that were miles away from each other and from Nurarihyon's location bombs were set off that caused the city of Tokyo to be filled with the loud sound of multiple fire alarms. Nurarihyon knew full well that the explosions would not completely distract the heroes. He predicted that the explosions would only draw the majority of heroes in the city to them and that the hero association would still send a small squad to Nurarihyon's location since the explosions seemed like much more of a threat than a person hacking into the hero network. Nurarihyon continued to wonder about what heroes will be sent his way as he opened his eyes and stood on his feet. "In a few minutes the others should arrive and guard you in case heroes approach you from the other side of the alleyway. When you are done get them to safety first before you transport me away," he instructed. He walked away out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk just outside to leave the man with his work and to wait for the small number of heroes he knew were coming. Category:Roleplays